


The Turning

by Serai



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Minas Tirith, Ready to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai





	The Turning

.

  
  
  


Life had always been so kind, and it staggered him now to realize how blind he had been to that kindness. All the days of his life - warm, lazy summers, laughing snowball fights at Yule, sweet kisses stolen under spring boughs near brooks brightly chattering, moonlight silent on the fields, the blossoming hills - all these shuffled through his mind like a conjurer's cards, though they could not eclipse the terror he faced. The hilt in his hands felt wrong, so wrong, but perhaps it was beginning to feel right. He looked up.

"I didn't think it would end this way."

.


End file.
